


The Trainer (18+ Only) (Novella)

by queenhoneebee



Series: Wattpad Original Stories [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhoneebee/pseuds/queenhoneebee
Summary: Was deleted off Wattpad. I'm looking into self-publishing.Alex, a successful personal trainer, moves from the Big Apple to Philadelphia for a fresh start. What he doesn’t expect is to meet a client who challenges everything he thinks he knows about the world.Eden, a part time waitress and a full time enthusiast for life, decides that she needs a change in her routine. She makes it her mission to show Alex just what he’s been missing out on in this life.
Series: Wattpad Original Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104437





	1. Teaser

**TEASER**

“Don't go to the zoo today… because the pythons escaped,” I grinned, flexing and showing off as she pulled at the rowing machine again. She just rolled her eyes at me, but she couldn’t hide that grin on her lips.

I scrolled through my phone, then looked up with a half unsure smirk. She had told me to be confident with these, but I didn’t know how this one would play off… “Girl, do you need to get your protein macros up? Because I'd gladly put my meat inside you…”

She let out a long laugh, followed by a groan filled with cringe. I grimaced through my smile.

“How long until this borders on sexual harassment in the workplace?”

She just laughed. “I don’t know, seeing as it was a specific request. Maybe this is closer to prostitution seeing as I’m paying you to say this kind of thing?”

I smirked, scrolling through my phone again. I grinned when I came across the next line. “I may not be the best-looking guy in here, but I'm the only one talking to you.”

She rolled her eyes as she kept pushing through the machine, upping her speed. “It doesn’t count when I pay you.”

“Well, the more sessions we do, you’re gonna gain the confidence to have every guy in here talking to you without paying for it. So, let’s do another set.”

It wasn’t every day that a guy got paid to say pickup line after pickup line to a dangerously attractive woman. And it wasn’t the first time I’d thought about breaking my contract just for the chance to ask her out on a real date. Seeing this girl push herself and sweat up a storm day after day only made me find her even more mouth-watering.

And the way she was looking at me, too… _shit._ How was I supposed to be a gentleman when she was looking at me like that? Damn near impossible.

.

Alex, a successful personal trainer, moves from the Big Apple to Philadelphia for a fresh start. What he doesn’t expect is to meet a client who challenges everything he thinks he knows about the world.

Eden, a part time waitress and a full time enthusiast for life, decides that she needs a change in her routine. She makes it her mission to show Alex just what he’s been missing out on in this life.


	2. Prologue: In Which He Is Awestruck

**PROLOGUE: IN WHICH HE IS AWESTRUCK**

**Alex**

She slammed my back against my door. I hadn’t expected her to be so brazen about any of this, but I also wasn’t complaining.

It hadn’t been my overall goal to get my boss into bed, but there wasn’t any chance in hell that I’d let an opportunity like that pass me by when she flirted with me so easily during the day.

I adjusted myself slightly so that my doorknob wasn’t grinding with punishing force into my lower back. My mind was occupied with the woman in my arms and at my lips as her hands wound through my hair and she tried to press herself closer to me.

She tasted like the raspberry cheesecake she’d had with dinner. That, and the crisp apple cider that we’d drank at the bar afterwards. Sweet and tangy at the same time. I couldn’t get enough of her flavor.

“Get me inside,” she managed to whisper into my lips, in between biting and sucking on my bottom lip and my tongue. My hands wound down beneath her thighs and hoisted her up to my waist where she wound her legs and clamped me firmly.

If she wasn’t careful, she’d get a full taste of exactly what I was packing beneath my dress pants.

“Yes, ma’am,” I chuckled. Her arms wound around my neck and in my hair as she kissed the corner of my mouth and down to suck on my neck as I twisted the doorhandle. My other hand wrapped around her back to keep her secure against me, but with the grip her legs had on my body, she wasn’t going anywhere.

I gave a brief thought to the amount of noise we were currently making. But the thought of waking up Z was gone from my mind the second that Cecelia pressed her breasts into my face and pressed her lips to mine hungrily. Her hands cupped at my jaw and I had to extend my neck to reach her.

She was delicious.

I pushed my way blindly through my apartment towards my room, glad at least that it was at the opposite end of the space to Z. I didn’t need her hating on me for keeping her up late.

But that was an argument that could wait for morning if it were so pressing.

Speaking of pressing, Cece’s core shifted down over my very sensitive junior and my breath hitched. Cecelia just chuckled lowly into our kiss and began undoing the buttons of my deep green button down. Then she was trying to shove it off my shoulders as I shut the bedroom door behind me.

I threw her down on the bed as soon as I got the chance.

She looked up at me with hungry eyes – predator and prey. Or maybe we were both predators, because I was feeling the same buzz, sharing the same hunger that she was showing off. Her lips pulled into a sly grin as I shucked off the rest of my shirt. It hit the floor soundlessly and then my hands were on the fly of my pants.

Cece’s hands went to her dress. I abandoned my pants in a mad rush, instead leaning over her and flicking her hands out of the way. Then I rolled her over harshly and pulled her up against me, her back to my front. On her knees, she leant her head back and let me kiss and suck up the side of her neck, her hands dragging my knuckles over her breasts to feel the stiffness at her nipples.

My soldier stood up at the feeling of them and I grinned, biting down into her soft skin and making her release a soft moan of yearning. Then my fingers were finding the tiny impossible zip hidden behind a small strip of her dress material.

I would never understand why brands made zips on women’s clothes so damn small and flimsy. They were the absolute worst to try and get off in this kind of situation, and only invited fumbling and frustration. Especially for someone with thick fingers.

I eventually got the thing undone without breaking anything, and Cece wriggled out of the tight red dress. The thing was much to sexy and revealing for the upscale place that I’d chosen for dinner, but had been perfect in the dim lighting of the bar afterwards. It was tight enough that both our wandering hands hadn’t needed to leave anything to our imaginations. She was showing me exactly what she was willing to give, and dammit if I didn’t want it all for myself.

When the straps were over her shoulders and she was left topless, I couldn’t help the way my lips dove for her newly exposed skin. It was both warm and cool at the same time, and as I kissed and sucked as I traveled my way down her body to relieve her of the clothing, I left goosepimples in my wake.

Cece shivered beneath my fingers and I grinned when the garment was gone. And then I could feel my skin tightening as I looked at the sexy panties she wore. Oh yeah, she’d known she was getting some tonight. Girls didn’t wear panties so mouthwatering unless they knew what they wanted.

I wasn’t complaining that Cecelia wanted me. Because I wanted her, too. And after weeks of the two of us flirting playfully around the gym and out of earshot of clients, I was finally getting the chance to devour her.

The panties were red lace to match the dress, and barely there at all. Seriously, they made dental floss and a postage stamp look like a parka in the middle of summer. I think a little bit of drool came out.

“Fuck,” I let out, my eyes wide as I watched her. She grinned.

“Let’s.” Her eyes twinkled with mischief and I couldn’t do much else besides grin and lay down over the top of her. Her hands were at my pants, trying to finish the job I’d started as I took one of her rose nipples into my mouth.

My tongue laved over it, enjoying the way it made her hands falter for a moment, and then the small moan in the back of her throat when my teeth grated over the sensitive skin. Her head was thrown back momentarily and I grinned to myself.

I considered myself an expert at pushing buttons. And I was going to push all of hers tonight.

She had managed to get my button undone and my zipper down and was moving her hands to begin pushing them down my ass when I decided to move. I knew I’d need to do that part anyway.

Cece let out a groan when my hands travelled down to her ass and hoisted her up so that her core met mine with a bruising force. I bit down on her nipple at the same time and her hands fled my trousers to instead hang on to my arms for dear life.

I let her breast slip from my lips with a small pop and she huffed, letting her head relax into the sheets. Then I lifted my leg to start getting my pants off. She wouldn’t know that there was a nuanced process to it.

She watched as I took a step back before moving to sit beside her. Then she sat up in confusion. Her eyebrows pulled together as I raised the left leg of my pants up to the knee to reveal the contraption beneath.

I released the pump suction on the prosthetic to release my leg before pulling it off. I moved it to rest against my bedside table where I might reach for it in the morning.

I looked up at Cece. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and she flicked them up to meet mine.

“You have a fake leg,” she said, matter-of-factly, as if she wanted to make sure that her severely tipsy brain was seeing the right thing without offending me. I grinned, shrugging.

“Yeah.”

She bit her lip for a moment, then looked at me with a sly smile. “Does that mean I’m on top, then?”

My head fell back as I let out a laugh. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to throw you off balance…” she shrugged.

I grinned. “I’ve still got both knees, babe, so as long as I can kneel, my thrust game should be fine.”

Cecelia grinned before tackling me and angling herself onto my lap. She pushed me backwards until her mostly naked self had me pinned. I let my hands trail down her skin towards her panties. Then my fingers slid beneath and began dragging them down further.

Her lips caressed mine for a moment before she pulled away to stand up and tug them off. I barely had time to appreciate her fully naked form as she moved to drag the rest of my trousers off my legs.

I grinned when she moved to grab at my fully stiff junior. And then she took me in her mouth so fast that I almost cursed and came right there. My hips moved with her lips as she sucked at the bead of precum at my tip.

And then she was pressing her tongue flat against my slit and making me see stars. My hands were in her hair before I realized and I was moving with her, guiding her rather than pushing her. She moaned into me, her hand pumping what her lips couldn’t reach.

The vibrations ran up my cock and made my balls tighten. She squeezed her hand at my base and I almost exploded. With a harsh breath, I pulled her off me and rolled her over on the bed instead. And then my fingers were on her core, flicking and sliding and pinching and thrusting as I reached over to my side table with my other hand to find a damn condom.

She writhed beneath my fingers as I finally found a square of foil and tore it open with my teeth. And then I was rolling it down my shaft and grabbing a hold of her leg. I raised it and bent it at the knee before wrapping it around my waist.

She dug her heel into my ass, guiding me forward and my blunt met her core. She let out a moan. And then I felt her relax against me and I pushed inside her. My chest tightened, letting out a groan as she did. And then her heel was digging into me and pushing me to go faster.

I moved my hands to the sheets beside her head and decided to give her what she wanted. I went hard and deep and fast. Enough that I shook the bed as I moved. Cece gasped and groaned and squeaked and moaned at my mercy.

My lips found her nipples and bit and sucked and moved to do the same to her neck. Her hands roamed over my skin, pinching and gripping at me when I hit that spot inside her just right.

And then she pulled my lips to hers as I pushed her over the precipice and I felt her tighten like a vice around me. I groaned into her lips as my legs faltered a moment and I thrust deeper inside her. She moaned when I bottomed out.

Her body convulsed beneath my weight and her lips twisted easily with mine. By the time we broke for air, she was smiling with satisfaction.

“Ready for round two?” I asked lowly, grinning at the spark in her eyes. And then she was rolling over and pushing her ass into the air. My cock stood straight out at her and I grabbed onto the headboard before slamming into her.

Let’s just say it took quite a few more rounds before we were both spent.

The only problem with that was the morning after. The both of us were nervous glances and pounding headaches. We’d both had more to drink than either of us had anticipated, and the slamming of our bodies together was still so immediately fresh in my mind.

Then there had been the confusion over whether we should carpool to work.

We didn’t speak the entire day. I didn’t know why we were both so weird about it all, as if we were two teenagers who’d had an awkward and clumsy fuck at some random party, instead of the two consenting adults that we were.

And then the next two weeks after that were awkward, too. We didn’t go on another date. We didn’t hook up again. And the worst part was that we’d lost all of the fun and the joy that had come with working together before.

And I was painfully reminded every day of those two weeks why I’d always thought it a bad thing to get involved with co-workers.

Eventually, I was the one who cornered Cece into talking to me.

“So… this isn’t working,” I said. “The way I see it, we’ve got two options.”

Cecelia’s ears perked up at that. “Okay, yeah, go ahead…”

“So, either I quit… or we just pretend it never happened and go back to being friends. This whole… _dancing around the subject_ thing… it’s really throwing me off, you know?” I said. Cecelia had run a hand through her hair and nodded.

“Yeah, me too. I dunno why. I mean, we were great… _you_ were great,” she grinned, her eyes getting some of the same spark I’d fucked that night we’d been together. I liked the stroke of my ego she’d given me. “But, yeah, I think we’re better off as friends.”

I grinned, nodding. “Awesome. Well, me and a couple of the guys are going for drinks after our shift. Come meet us after you lock up? It’s Dane’s shout tonight.”

Cece grinned. “Of course. Dane makes bad decisions after one drink so it shouldn’t be too hard to convince him to pay off the enormous tab I’m going to rack up.”

I grinned. And just like that, we were back to normal. We’d never speak of our night together again, and both of us were alright with that. Who ever said that lovers can’t be friends?

Cece had begun walking back out of the staff room I’d cornered her in before she caught her arm on the door and turned around.

“Oh, also there was a woman here before who was looking for a trainer. Five days a week, same time, willing to pay up front month by month so it’s steady work. Brennan was pulling up her paperwork before so I assume she’s still around. I recommended you for the job if you wanted to go and meet her.”

I nodded easily. “Cool, thanks.” It was nice to know that even before we’d made up, Cece was still a cool and fair boss and still giving me clients that she thought would gel well with me.

I left it a minute or so before walking out of the staffroom the same way she had. I made my way through the gym towards the front desk. And then I stopped in my tracks at the sight of the woman standing patiently on the other side talking with Brennan.

I think I had to pick me jaw up off the floor.

Training a woman who looked that mouth watering everyday was a challenge I wanted nothing more than to accept.

.

**Haven’t done a male POV in a while and thought I’d give it another shot. Also figured I’d start out with some good old fashioned thirst lmao. How do we like Alex so far? Anyone remember him from anywhere?**


End file.
